A Tale of Two Brothers
by BitchAndJerk
Summary: Harry and Draco's seven year old identical twin boys find themselves in trouble with the dads and well spanking/smacking comes along with it. You've been warned, if parental spanking isn't your thing then don't read this. Please leave us some nice reviews!


_Disclaimer: We obviously don't own Harry or Draco but the twins we share custody of with them._

**A Tale of Two Brothers**

"But Papa we're board" Devanand, one of Harry and Draco's seven year old twin boys whined as he stomped his foot, his one emerald green, one stormy grey eye filling with annoyance.

"Yeah we're really, really bored," Haigan the carbon copy of his brother complained.

Draco clenched his teeth, oh how he hated whining, it drove him damn near to distraction. Although as the father of seven year old identical boys he was very much familiar with is, much to his despair. He turned to his sons from the work he was trying to do and said with as much patience as he could muster.

"Well go and find something to do then."

Haigan exchanged a look with his brother, an idea forming in his mind.

"Ok Papa," he said innocently.

Taking his twins cue, Devanand grabbed Haigan's hand and dragged him from the room, off to find something to do or so Draco thought.

…

Haigan led his brother to the cupboard where the brooms were kept and grabbed his fathers' brooms. He took the Nimbus 2001 and gave their Daddy's Firebolt to Devanand. Together the twins snuck through the house passed the study where Papa was working and the kitchen where Daddy was cooking the delicious smelling dinner and into the spacious back garden. Haigan mounted the Nimbus and took off into the air.

"Catch me if you can," he yelled to his twin.

Devanand quickly followed suit and joined his brother up in the air, loving the freeing feeling that came with flying, not to mention enjoying the fact the he was on the superior broomstick. It didn't take him long to catch up to his twin.

"Nah nah nah nah nah, I'm a better flier than you" he teased as he did circles around Haigan.

Haigan growled and pulled into a dive to escape Devanand's taunting.

"Are not!" he retorted as he pulled smoothly out of the dive.

"AM TOO!" Devanand screamed as he launched forward toward his brother, forgetting that they needed to be quiet to avoid detection.

…

Harry was peeling carrots when he heard the shout that came from the garden. He dropped what he was doing and rushed out to garden. He was horrified to see one of his sons plummeting towards the ground.

"Aresto Momentum!" he yelled frantically. Haigan's fall slowed and he landed safely on the ground. Harry quickly ran over and knelt by his son. Seeing that he was unharmed he hauled the boy to his feet and turned his attention on Devanand.

"DEVANAND SEVERUS YOU GET DOWN HERE THIS ISTANT!" he screamed.

Draco had been attracted to the commotion outside by his partner's yells and was standing watching what was going on, his hands on his hips, he was livid and things were only made worse by his son's defiance.

"No! I'm never coming down again!" Devanand yelled

"You're mad at me" he added in a huff.

"YOU ALMOST KLLED YOUR BROTHER! YOU GET DOWN HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Harry bellowed almost popping a blood vessel.

While his father had been yelling Haigan was trying to make a stealthy getaway back to the house only to run directly into one very pissed off Papa.

"And where do you think you're going?" Draco asked the boy in a low and dangerous voice that was somewhere between a hiss and a growl.

Haigan gulped and his eyes began to well up with tears.

…

Meanwhile Harry was still in a battle of wills trying to coax his son down to the ground. He thought of one last thing that could get him down.

"Come down or you won't be going on the trip with Uncle Padfoot next weekend," Harry said with a new air of calm.

Devanand knew the jig was up, there was no way he wanted to risk losing his trip so he resigned himself to his fate and returned to solid ground to face his very upset and angry parents.

As soon as Devanand landed Harry took him by the arm, turned him to the side and gave a good swat to the rear end. After that he dragged him over to Draco and Haigan.

"Both of you go to your rooms now," Harry ordered sternly.

…

Draco shook his head as he watched his boys head up the stairs to their bedrooms to await their yet to be decided fate.

"What are we going to do with those two?" he asked as he turned away from the stairs to look at Harry.

"I think they've earned a smacked bottom," Harry said, "I mean Devanand knocked Haigan off the bloody broomstick!"

The blond nodded in agreement, but the boys had been on the receiving end of a smacking in the recent past and it hadn't seemed to deter them much and he mentioned as much to Harry.

"Last time you smacked them didn't really seem to do the trick".

Harry thought for a moment before heading to the kitchen and returning a moment later with a wooden spatula that had slits in the middle and a smooth wooden spoon that was from set that usually hung on the kitchen wall. He handed the wooden spoon to Draco.

"Maybe we should up the ante a bit?" he suggested.

…

Devanand lay on his bed, an anxious feeling forming in the pit of his stomach as he waited for one of his Fathers to come up to see him, he was under no illusions and knew very well that he was in pretty big trouble and that once smack his Daddy had given him outside was nothing in comparison to what he had no doubt was coming.

Harry went upstairs to Devanand's room spatula in hand and opened the door. He saw Devanand lying on the bed and went and sat down next to him.

"Roll over on to your tummy," Harry ordered firmly.

Upon spotting the spatula in his Dad's hand Devanand's stomach sunk but he didn't dare defy his Dad now, instead he rolled over as he was ordered and waited for Harry's next move.

Harry pulled Devanand's blue jeans and golden snitch underwear down to around his knees so that he could make sure he didn't cause his son any unnecessary damage. He picked up the wooden spatula and landed one sharp swat on his son's exposed bottom leaving behind a red mark with spatula's pattern.

When the first smack made contact with his behind, the seven year old gasped and began to cry, he couldn't believe how much it stung.

"Owwie Daddy!" he cried out.

Harry steeled himself against his son's cries and gave him seven swats that covered his butt and the back of his thighs. Then he pulled the pants and underwear back up and pulled Devanand up into a hug.

"I'm sorry I had to do that Devan."

"But I want you understand why," Harry said gently, "what you and Haigan were doing was very dangerous and one of you almost got seriously hurt. We don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know Daddy" Devanand said through his sobs.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

Harry stroked his hair and said; "I know you are but all is forgiven now." He cuddled his son close to him and kissed the top of his head. "I love you Devan."

"Love you Daddy" Devanand mumbled into his chest.

…

Haigan was lying on his bed waiting for the consequences of his action. He knew what he and his brother had done was wrong and stupid and he also knew that the punishment would be severe. His eyes widened when he saw his Papa enter the room, a scary looking wooden spoon in his right hand. He had a stern and determined look on his face that didn't bode well for the messy haired seven year old.

Draco pulled out the armless chair from his son's desk and sat down facing the bed. The blond father crooked his finger at Haigan and pointed to the spot in front of his seat.

"Front and centre Haigan" he ordered.

Haigan walked forward slowly. It didn't even cross his mind to his disobey his Papa. He stood in front of him and waited for what would happen next.

He unbuttoned his son's green corduroy pants before pulling them and the broomstick print underwear down to his ankles and bending him over his knee in a position that perfectly presented the small backside for punishment. Draco picked up the smooth and flat backed wooden spoon back up from the desk and let it fall with a loud crack, dead centre on Haigan's vulnerable bottom.

Haigan flinched and cried out when the spoon hit his bum. "Ouch Papa, that hurts. Stop it."

Draco felt the pleas tug at his heartstrings but fortified himself and finished the deed with a further six smacks of equal calibre that painted his young son's bare bottom and the exposed sit-spots and thighs a uniform red that would make any Gryffindor proud. Once he had finished up the seven firm smacks with the wooden spoon he pulled the crying boy into his arms for some love, comfort and forgiveness that was now very much needed.

His Papa whispered words of comfort into his ears as he cried and of course asked the usual post smacking questions of "do you understand why I had to do that?" and "you know I only want what's best for you right?" before they exchanged the final.

"I love you Little Haig"

And "Love you Papa."

…

With the discipline and loving on by the fathers done, the boys were left to rest on their beds and have their usual post smacking 'thinking time'. Feeling guilty for knocking his twin from his broom and almost killing him, Devanand climbed off of his bed and went to check that Haigan was alright.

Haigan looked up when Devanand entered his room and gave him a watery smile. The visiting twin joined the other on the bed and lay next to him, cuddling into his side.

"I'm sorry Haig" he said sincerely, his twin gave him a forgiving hug and as the two lay snuggled together on the bed, they drifted off to sleep and this is how their Daddy and Papa found them half an hour later when they came to get them for their dinner.

**A/N: We hope you enjoy this fic and please review and let us know if you want to see more of the twins. Devanand and Draco written by Jerk (Nini) and Harry and Haigan written by Bitch (Beary).**


End file.
